Yuki x Luka
by CrimsonThorn1
Summary: An after scene between Yuki and Luka where emotions are encouraged and the teasing shouen-ai that was finally becomes the yaoi it fasely promised. M for lemons. Still fluffy as Uraboku is. Perhaps OOC for Luka but I tried to make it make sense.


The sun filtered through the cracks of the trees' canopy overhead. Warmth gathered close to their bodies just as the breeze pushed it away. Such a comfortable setting renewed Yuki's hope that perhaps, this time, he could get Luka to explain their past to him. Finding Luka in the shade the grove about a mile out of the main homestead of the Giou Clan, Yuki smiled. Luka seemed to be sleeping, head drooped and back against a tree with his legs tucked underneath. Yuki crepted up quietly and reached out a hand to brush the jet black hair from Luka's forehead.

Luka's chest breathed deep and he looked up, silver eyes open, "Are you ok, Yuki?" Red-faced Yuki jerked his hand back, "I thought you were asleep and didn't want to wake you. You seemed at peace."

"I was not asleep, merely listening."

Yuki's expression filled with awe, his cute face brightening, "Oh really? Listening to what?"

"Listening to your loud steps for one," Luka's lips pulled up at the corners, "and before that… listening to the Earth, for signs of Duras or possible intruders."

"I thought there wasn't going to be another battle."

"Yuki- don't trust everything you hear. The Duras will always be after you."

Yuki's face fell a moment until he remembered his purpose for finding Luka. "Well, I still think we can rest somewhat easier and also," he said looking down, "there's something I have been wanting to ask you." His face reddened again under the silver stare.

"How di-did you know?" Yuki's aghast face burned redder as Luka chuckled quietly.

"I figured you wanted to know for a while now but its something I want to discuss out of range from any possible spells Takashiro has in these woods. Follow me." Gracefully getting up, Luka began walking at an abrupt pace, checking every now and then to make sure Yuki followed without getting hurt. At one point Yuki did tripped over a root and tumbled into Luka's arms.

"S-s-sorry!" He said looking up into Luka's eyes. He was going to apologize more but something in their depths silenced him. Overwhelming warmth radiated out of the cold color, catching him in burning ice. Chuckling again, Luka replied, "you always tripped when we walked together yet somehow in battles your feet stayed grounded." Still unable to speak, Yuki merely nodded, _Luka's smiling… because of me_. His heart began a wild flutter.

They continued walking what the sun indicated to be west, towards the descending sun and once in the fields, Luka's mouth opened without hesitation.

"The contract we made was a necessity, my heart belonged to Yuki regardless of whether or not it really existed. But I was already bound to the Duras king by contract, feeding on his blood so that I became strong. Yuki created the contract in order to nullify my contract with the king and so that I could live." He took a breath, closing his eyes, seeming calm and yet somehow anxious? Was he anxious to recall the past so vividly?

"Obviously we loved each other and we clung to each other. I out of fear of myself and my blood drenched past, she though, she loved me as if I were the anchor keeping her soul on earth. She even said that I gave her hope, me, a demon. I… I could never understand what she saw in—Yuki watch out!"

Dazed and confused, Yuki didn't turn around in time to see the Duras jumped at his back, clawing the shirt and cleaving the skin. "Ahhh!" Yuki cried, blood trailing down his back. But as he turned to confront the Duras, Luka slayed it.

"DAMN!" _I wasn't paying attention, too sucked up into the memories. But there may be more Duras…_ and indeed there were. A whole colony of small Duras had snuck up during Luka's reverie. Yet even their combined power must be small as it had barely garnered Luka's attention before. However, he saw that their combined power would keep increasing as the forces continued to arrive. They must have walked farther than he realized, _damn, damn, DAMN!_ Pulling Yuki behind him, he randomly hacked and slashed as portions of the swarm confronted him.

Yuki looked around, amazed, where had they all appeared from? And they kept coming. And coming. And coming. Twenty minutes later and it seemed that the number only increased as Luka continued to dice the creatures two-by-two. Twenty minutes after that and still more, with Luka finally beginning to tire. This wasn't good. Unconsciouly, Yuki began to call forth the Hallowed Wall. "Stop that!" Shouted Luka, twisting Yuki's arm to keep him close at hand, "I'm here and I will not betray you!" But the colony kept coming. One Duras managed to evade Luka's attacks and clawed deeply into his side. Luka faltered and a second Duras attacked the same wound. Blood spilt the ground and Luka's sweat mixed with it. How many minutes had he been fighting, one against a hundred?

Gritting his teeth, Yuki grabbed Luka's hand, constructing the Hallowed Wall as they ran. Duras bashed against it as they fled and followed unrelenting. Yuki dived off onto a smaller path in the woods, blindly running. _They're still coming and I can't keep this up. Where to? There must be refuge somewhere…_ Splash! Splash! _Water! But how would water help them?_ Yuki didn't know but he kept running. Moments later Luka's senses perked his head and eyes narrowing he stopped and used his momentum to swing Yuki in a wide circle, turning their course 90 degrees. The sun had set and Yuki was blind as a bat. But he trusted Luka. And finally realized that the Duras had mostly melted away perhaps waiting in the deep shadows. But Yuki didn't have time to contemplate further as he bumped into Luka and they fell down a hillside into a strange ravine.

Yuki's vision was black as he fought for consciousness, _started out as such a good day… I was going to learn… the truuuth… _

Drifting awake Yuki barely held on to the dream of himself as he was in past lives and Luka, kissing as they sat by a lake with a waterfall. Vivid, the dream left him craving something, warmth perhaps? Blinking he saw he was facing towards an opening in rock where the moonlight shined in and twisting his head he realized his head lay not on the hard ground like the rest of his body. Furthermore, there he felt an arm slung across his stomach, resting limply and rising with his every enhalation. Yuki twisted more and looked up into silver eyes, just as he had this afternoon. "Luka…"

"Are you ok, Yuki?" He said calmly. Yuki nodded, "confused though, where are we?"

"At the bottom of the ravine, in a small cave I found." Yuki nodded again and tried to rise but Luka pushed him back down. "Stay, you're probably tired and your wound might reopen." Yuki's eyes widened.

"Wait, Luka, what about your wound? Are you ok? Do you need me to heal it?" Luka shook his head but the movement was smaller than before. He was clearly lying and though Yuki was worried he was confused for another reason. Luka didn't usually get wounded so easily. Either the Duras were stronger than he had thought or… _Wait! _"Luka, that's where you were wounded in the most recent battle wasn't it?" The twitch in Luka's eyes confirmed it. "Let me take a look," Yuki said quickly squirming before Luka could push him down again. Luka clearly hadn't been sleeping, keeping guard while Yuki slept. Tears came to Yuki's eyes.

Picking at the shredded layer of clothing Yuki looked past and saw the wound which was deep rather than long or wide. Blood still oozed sluggishly though the cloth had stuck in a somehow helpful manner. Raising his hands Yuki prepared to call forth God's Light as Luka closed his hands with his own.

"Yuki there's no need, I'm fine." This though, only made Yuki's tears worse. "You only say that because you don't want to see me in pain, but if I can't heal you then what am I good for? How can I protect those that I love? None of you want me to use my power… Anyways, Luka it hurts me to see you in pain!" His hands clenched desperately but still Luka shook his head merely saying, "it's not worth it."

Tears overflowed now, coursing down Yuki's cheeks, desperation reddening his face as he contemplated the situation. Finally he looked up, resolution in his clear emerald eyes, "Fine then, let me at least heal you part way. If you don't I will run out of here screaming so that the Duras find me." Luka sighed and nodded, he could remember Yuki in the past, same as he was now. Determined it would be her, now his, way. Breathing a sigh of relief Yuki looked down and summoned the light. As the minutes passed pain etched itself onto Yuki's face but the pain he felt wasn't merely physical, he felt Luka's emotional pain too, in real time.

_Always, always trying to heal me. Why can't Yuki just let me be the protector? Not that I'm worth much as a protector practically getting us both killed today… Why can't I pay attention when I think of Yuki? Either one? And now… Yuki's face… dammit I'm useless… _Scenes floated before Yuki's eyes, taking his attention off the pain as he recognized the waterfall, lake and bed that he often saw in his dreams. For the first time he saw himself, as a girl, through Luka's eyes and felt the warmth of the love and protectiveness that Luka felt for him. Or rather, her. Unexplainable tears rushed forth again as he finished off his compromised healing, At least the wound would heal faster now. He slumped against Luka and felt the negative emotions in real time again as Luka inwardly cursed himself again, thinking Yuki's exhaustion was from curing him. Which it was, partly.

Yuki could only glance up into those intense silver eyes and say, "I'm sorry," before staring back down again, at the ground. He wished to disappear. He wasn't needed or useful; only a painful reminder of the past for Luka.

"Yuki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Yuki, are you ok? Why are you sorry? There's nothing to apologize for."

He couldn't bare to look at Luka as he answered, "I'm sorry you found me like this. As a boy when you so clearly expected the girl you loved." He felt Luka's chest give a big heave as he sighed. "Yuki, it doesn't matter to me if you are a man or woman, you still have the same soul."

"I believe that you love us both, but you don't love us in the same way, Luka. I can feel it. And I remember it. I don't remember my entire past but I do recall certain things…" A hand lifted his chin up, making him meet the silver eyes with his own. They stared intensely for a moment and then drew closer, until Yuki felt that their breaths mingled. He gasped at the close proximity for one moment before Luka pressed his mouth down, gently yet boldly. Where they connected Yuki felt two experiences all at once. His heartbeat sped spasmatically and his body became paralyzed from shock. But then Luka's warmth invaded him fully as he felt his mouth being opened by Luka's tongue and noticed how hot and close their bodies were. It was almost as if the cloths between them didn't exist.

In his other experience, he felt Luka's surprise at how familiar the kiss felt. The lips he had loved before had not changed in their softness and Yuki's breathless reactions that had always spurned him on before seemed multiplied now. Joy- yes joy- Yuki confirmed, surged through Luka's body and made him even bolder as he felt Yuki's body heat that had been missing for so long. Luka's heart raced just as Yuki's did.

Breaking apart for air both men looked at each other with renewed hope. And Yuki, for the first time in his life, wanted to be selfish. Selfish in that this kind man, who had once loved a woman would settle for him and he did not want to change the kind man's mind. "Luka… again? Please?" Luka merely nodded and bent his head forward again. Their lips met sweetly and commenced to tug at each other. Luka invading Yuki's mouth in every sweet way possible. The cave began to echo with their heavy panting. Yuki groaned as Luka sucked on his tongue and then, paralyzed again, let the sensation fill him as Luka's tongue traced his lips before taking his mouth again completely, a hand coming up to aggressively hold Yuki's face in place; the other hand feeling through the silkiness of that strawberry blonde hair.

Yuki sensed that Luka had been craving such a possibility in fact despite the change in gender. Now joy flooded his own veins and he couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face. Unable to kiss properly with the smile there Luka slid down, kissing his way to Yuki's ear lobe and licking it lightly. _This had always been Yuki's favorite in the past_. "Aaah!" It apparently still was, Luka grinned wolfishly and proceeded to make a trail down Yuki's neck towards his collarbone, stopping halfway to just nibble and enjoy the smooth skin. _So long… so long…_ was all he could think. "Aaaah aaah Luka…" Yuki called quietly, trying to control his voice. With that Luka could no longer hold back at all as he began to undo Yuki's school uniform, skipping the tie and undoing the buttons.

"Ah! Luka, are we going all the-oh!" Luka was licking Yuki's right nipple now, letting his hands finish with the shirt and tugging it off Yuki. Yuki's hands, at first vaguely trying to push Luka's away, had now come to rest, one on Luka's nape, caressing the dark hairs while the other held on to Luka's shirt, clinging to his chest for dear life. But Luka's hands would not rest. Once the shirt was off, they started on the pants unzipping and pulling, bringing the underwear down with them. _Ah… Yuki is cute and beautiful in all forms_, he thought, surprising himself. Luka was pretty sure he had never found the male anatomy attractive before.

Looking around and then into Yuki's eyes, Luka realized something. The now practically naked Yuki, pants pooled at his shoes around his ankles, was lying on the cold hard ground surely growing cold himself despite Luka's body warmth. _Damn, I did it again. Why is it so hard to have common sense with Yuki around? _Of course, he knew why, but after while he would have thought that he'd be more accustomed to certain things. Yuki undid everything within him.

"What's wrong?" Yuki had noticed his deliberation.

"Yuki, can you stand for a moment?" Luka asked already propping Yuki up off the ground. Pulling off his own clothes Luka laid them on the ground, ignorant of Yuki suddenly tomato red face. Looking up he met emerald eyes that shone with adoration and confused lust. Yuki had clearly not experienced this part of life with anyone before. Tenderly picking up Yuki bridal-style, Luka laid him upon the makeshift futon of clothes and continued where he had left off, kissing and licking Yuki's naval as he ever so slowly trailed downwards. But now his hands roamed too, one teasing Yuki's left nipple while the other held the squirming boy in place.

Yuki couldn't keep from crying out as he felt the wetness of Luka's tongue brush over his manhood before taking him in deeply, covering to the hilt. Luka could taste the sweet precum of Yuki's juices and groaned deeply, but he did not want Yuki to be done too fast. Releasing Yuki's manhood he caught the emerald depths and held his fingers, previously teasing the nipple, before Yuki's face.

"Suck on them Yuki," he demanded softly, shivering slightly as the younger man instantly obeyed. Such trivial things weren't usually so sensual. Yuki learned fast, wrapping his tongue over first one then another finger, breaking apart to suck on one finger and then grazing his teeth along its edge as he pulled back. Pushing his head forward to continue he opened his eyes to realize that the fingers had disappeared, only to then feel their moisture against his entrance. Instinctual fear overwhelmed him for a moment until Luka's voice calling out his name, reminded him- he could trust this man with his life. Relaxing back he weakly nodded his assent to Luka and waited, suspenseful.

A wet finger toyed with his entrance, eventually poking through, penetrating him, twisting inside and feeling the warm walls. The pleasure and pain then heightened as another finger joined in, pulling Yuki apart as Luka scissored his fingers, adjusting Yuki. The cave seemed to glow a dim red in Yuki's eyes as the fingers tugged at him, as he realized his own body was swallowing the fingers whole, as if asking for more. "Aahh, it feels weird Luka," he gasped out, before feeling a third finger enter him, curling and kneading his insides. _He's ready_, Luka plunged his member in.

"AAHH! HHNnn. Hnnn. Luukaa!" Yuki couldn't stop himself. _Luka, Luka, Luka_ he cried inside as he tumbled into an abyss, a dungeon of pleasure. He became nothing but for the feeling at his core, nothing but the waves of Luka crashing into him, the shore. Yuki was nothing but a scabbard whose sword enjoyed being sheathed too much. His consciousness went black and he rode the waves, barely staying afloat, nearly drowning in the pleasure… "Yuki… Yuki…" His eyes fluttered as he awoke to Luka's close and worried face.

"Yuki, are you alright?"

"…um, yes, I've never felt so good in my life. Why? What's wrong?"

"You fainted…"

Yuki's face blushed deeply, "Oh! That doesn't usually happen I guess, does it?" Luka's head nodded, no, but the smile on his face suggested that fainting was actually a good thing…. Sort of. But feeling once again into Luka's emotions, Yuki realized something.

"You're not done yet?" As soon as the words left his lips he wanted to recall them, for Luka did something he had never thought he would see. **Luka blushed.**

Yuki had never felt these darker desires before but now, he smirked and lovingly looked at Luka, "We can do it again. I want to learn more from you… and… I want to satisfy you." Luka swallowed loudly and nodded, bending down to graze his teeth over Yuki's nipples, harder and more insistent than before. It seemed that Luka's needs were more urgent than even he himself had realized. Yuki could only hope to be alive by morning….

Yuki awoke the next morning a new man, a man who that he was truly needed. Not just as God's Light, but as himself, a person who was not necessarily a vassal of a greater being. Loved as an inevitability completely unrelated to the course of the universe. This he had never, even in his past life known. Or at least not realized. But nuzzled against Luka's chest and wrapped in such warmth, this revelation seemed obvious as the sun that approached, ending nighttime.

"When I realized that you were a man this time, I thought you had moved on. I thought you didn't care for me and only wanted my protection out of necessity. Or also I thought that she wanted to focus on purifying the world. She, and you, one and the same, you're both so selfless that you would indeed put your happiness aside for the sake of the planet. Or so I thought until last night…. It seems I still find you hard to understand Yuki, despite you being a person easily fulfilled by bringing kindness to others."

Yuki could not find the words to answer Luka's daunting monologue, shock at his bared soul and the restful warmth that embraced him, made him speechless for many moments. He could only contemplate the words, as Luka's fingers caressed hair and face. The sun rose and filled the cave, spreading to where small clumps of shiny rock became visible, beautiful yet not rare nor truly precious.

"Luka…" he sighed as he moved to straddle Luka, bending down so that now the other man was encompassed in warmth and acutely aware of how he'd accidentally pressed their genitals together. Laying a kiss upon Luka, he nuzzled again into the shelter between Luka's head and right shoulder.

"I have also given some thought to this. If this truly is the first time that God's Light has been childhood friends with Reiga then I supposed that I was trying to find a new way to show Reiga that humans have the potential for good in this life. I can still see Kanata in Reiga's eyes, somewhere, wanting to be friends again. There is kindness in him still. Yuki… she must have thought that being a man would better win over Reiga's heart while perhaps a woman's kindness would only be seen as seductive or vindictive. She really wanted to end this war is all I really know." Facing Luka's eyes Yuki's own gained a sudden hardness…

"I can feel her, Luka. Since last night, I can feel her emotions from my last life better, more obviously, like they were there all along. She was growing tired of the war, even before she met you. But once she accepted how much she loved you, her fatigue turned into impatience. Impatience with this war and having to pick it before you. I know she did not turn me into a man because she did not love you. But because she loves you. Because I love you. And perhaps, in my next life I will be female again."

Chuckling Luka molded his hands to Yuki's face. "You think I care about your gender after all we did last night? I could not care whether you came back to me as a man, woman or even Duras, as long as you were still you." _Still the embodiment of kindness._ Bringing Yuki's face down, Luka satisfied his needs, tasting every bit of Yuki mouth and lips, reaching ever deeper with his own tongue. And when he felt satisfied of Yuki's mouth he met with Yuki's smooth skin below his earlobe, licking up the sweet salt from the previous night's sweat.

"Uh, un… Luka…" he panted, his body jerking uncontrollably, grinding their genitals more and more and then flinching from the sudden hotness of that. The heat would continue to build as the sun rose alongside their passion.

The sex and everything is so soft and slow because that's how the anime was so don't judge my writing skills based solely on the repetitious behavior of the characters. And if you have any suggestions on how or where I can emphasize Yuki's inner horiness and growing needs… that'd be great. Thanks!

I request that you underline parts that are unnecessary in red or something like that, include a legend as well so that I can understand my mistakes better.


End file.
